


My Fairy

by 2Miss2Darcy2006



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fairies, Fate, Romance, Teenagers, Winx
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:56:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29764119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Miss2Darcy2006/pseuds/2Miss2Darcy2006
Relationships: Terra Harvey/Riven
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	My Fairy

It was a new day in the Alfea College, and everything was alright, well Bloom was still looking the fairy that leave her with her human parents, but this is not actually about her. Is most likely about an earth fairy but not Sam but his sister Terra who now was walking through the school’s cafeteria in silence and listening all what was said about her, she had heard the rumors about Dane sleeping with her and taking her virginity and how a whore she was in bed.  
And that hurt her because at first she thought that Dane was her friend but she was wrong and now she tried to avoid the people that talked about her and even the tears that wanted to get out of her eyes in that moment when Riven saw her and cursed under his breath because Dane has passed the line and now he was mad, because Terra was his best friend from the time he came to Alfea and just think about someone hurting her made him wanted to kill someone and do stupid shit. But now the only thing he wanted to do was go after Terra and tell her something to make her better and be the happy fairy that she always was, tell her to talk him about her powers and the practice she did during the summer and even more about the plants she had in her dorm and how to take care of one if he wanted to have a one in his room. Everything to make her smile again and see the friendly fairy he meets time ago and defended him from the bullies when they wanted to hurt him because like she said before he was a tragic nerd.

So in that way he stand up from his table and started to walk in direction of the earth fairy to which he put his arm around her and said to her:  
—Hey earth, can we talk for a minute. I want to know something about the marihuana brownies you made in the party, can I got the recipe or…  
—I am not in the mood Riven, go to talk to your girlfriend Beatrix. Maybe she has a better recipe than me and can share another apple or something. —she interrupted him and took his arm off her so in that way she could look at him with a face that made him know that she was not only about to cry but also, she was angry because of the Instagram history he made with Dane laughing at Terra who did not wanted anything to do with his or his asshole friend.  
—Terra, listen. I… —. But Riven could not finish talking because a familiar voice said:  
—Look who is here. Riven! You are with her to take her to bed? Wow you got yourself very down since the party man. —. It was Dane’s and as well for the other people in the five people that were with him laughed at his words and made Riven incredibly angry because that also made Terra cry a little and he hated when someone made her cry.  
—Well, I least I have the balls to be a nice person with someone that has more standards that your virgin self, why you do not tell anybody about that you told me that you never had sex in your life, and you were rejected in a party for a girl to which you tried to hook up with? —Riven responded, making everyone in the cafeteria say “wow” and Dane get so angry and frustrated because of his secret and been pull out in the sun that without thinking at all he punched the specialist in the face in made his walk few steps backwards before touching his now bleeding nose and then jump in direction to Dane to start a fight.

A big one that made everyone in the place approach and scream “fight, fight, fight!” while Riven and Dane were still fighting until Riven pull out a knife and put it on Dane’s neck while he screamed:  
—If a saw you talking about Terra behind her back, making rumors, think about her or even talking to her I will kill you with my own hands. You heard me?!  
—Yes! Just chill man! For God sake! —Dane responded a little bit frighted because of the hostile movement of his new ex friend who stand up from the floor and put his knife inside of his case before walking away from the cafeteria leaving Terra in that place with shock because she never saw a man fighting for her and not even Riven so something could just happen with her friend that could made him act to violently.

*****

And she wanted to find more about it and even made in a healing cream for his injuries to thank him for defending her in that way, so she walked directly to the greenhouse after the fight and enter in the place just to find Riven trying to make the healing cream that in the past she teaches him to make in case he needs to do it.  
—Hey. —Terra said, not really knowing what to say because like I said before she did not know about how to talk to a guy that just defended your honor in front of all school so this was new for her.  
—Hey, can you pass me the rosemary and primrose oil? —Riven responded without looking at Terra on her eyes because after the fight he realized something, he understood the fact that from last summer he tried to deny how feelings started to grow inside of him for certain fairy and did not wanted to accept them because he was afraid of being the tragic nerd that he was in the past but now knowing the monster he had created and that attacked his closest friend then being popular was not worth it but being a nerd really was if that meant to be at Terra’s side.  
—Yes, of course. I see you did not forgotten how to make the cream. —the earth fairy said, while she took a plant from the table and a bottle full of floral oil and passed to her friend who took it without seeing her in the eyes and put it inside of a mortar, he used to make the healing cream.   
—How I cannot? You talked about how to make the cream for at least two hours before taking other two to teach me how to make it myself. —Riven say, feeling more frustrated than before because he could not handle the idea of talking about feelings. It was a long time he has done that and now telling Terra that he was in love with her terrified him more that he could think out.  
—Listen Riven, about what happen in the cafeteria I…  
—No, you listen to me Terra. I have something important to tell you. —Riven interrupt her, in the moment he turned in direction of her and look at her in the eyes so in that way he could really tell her how he felt. To spill out everything and just start from cero in his life and begin a new one. — Listen to me fairy. You are insupportable and you talk about plant every hour of the day without someone caring about what are you talking about, but you made god damn good cookies, you are a great person, a powerful fairy and more beautiful that any girl in this place so I just want to tell you that I desperately I want to take you on a date and you to be my girlfriend and not Beatrix. —he said, shocking Terra a little because of his words but after that smile a little because she felt the same way. She was in love with him but thought that she would never have a chance with him on this lifetime because of how she looked, but that now did not matter anymore because he loved her and wanted to be with her like a couple.   
—Lets skip the part of the date and go to the part where I am your girlfriend. —Terra said, almost in the same second, she took Riven’s face with her hand and kissed him so in that way he could see that she wanted the same thing and now he was not going to be able to stay away from her before now they were together and that was a fact.  
—I love you. —Riven said, smiling because was the first time he told this to someone and was happy that was Terra.  
—I love you too. —she responded before smiling to him and locking their lips in a new kiss.

*****

One of many that they had after that and a couples of days where everyone knew about how the badass Riven now was a fluffy Riven because of Terra that now was the most happy girl in Alfea and not stop showing around her new boyfriend in the cafeteria while they shared an apple.

And that was the all story about this new love.


End file.
